The purpose of this grant (contract) application is the join (with funding) the Duke/UNC Comprehensive Sickle Cell Center in its request for competitive renewal funding for FY's 1993-1998 (5 years). Duke has been funded since the initiation of the Centers Program in 1982. Duke was joined by UNC in 1987 and together these programs have requested our participation for 1992-1997. The Comprehensive Centers promote clinical, basic science, and psychosocial research in the area of sickle cell disease. Our joining the "Center" as a "core member" will allow us to participate (with funding) in major projects of clinical, scientific, and psychosocial significance. As our clinical and scientific research improves, further projects will be submitted for consideration of funding. A full description of the ECU program and personnel is attached to this application. As a core member institution, we will participate in clinical and psychosocial projects - focused on our 300 children followed within the ECU Regional Comprehensive Sickle Cell Program. Blood samples for basic science projects will be gathered and mailed to a reference lab either at UNC or Duke. All patients/families entered onto clinical trials, psychosocial investigation or basic scientific studies will have signed consent forms explaining the project and any risks involved.